The present invention relates to a container for an interdental cleaner, and more particularly, a combination of a holder for containing and holding a toothpick-like cleaner to clean up between teeth and a case thereof.
A toothpick or other similar device for interdental cleaning (hereinafter, collectively referred to as a "toothpick-like interdental cleaner" or simply "interdental cleaner" ) has been heretofore used in order to remove plaque or bits of food stuck between teeth. Although there have been various type toothpick-like interdental cleaners that are not a simple linear toothpick, but rather which have a structure in which ends are different from each other and so on, a case capable of containing and carrying these tooth cleaners has heretofore not been adequately developed.